User blog:Toymakers Creation/Nunu Rework Ideas
Greetings all, these are my ideas for a rework of Nunu. This rework is aimed at making Nunu more interesting and reliable overall, and allowing him to have success as a top laner, jungler, or niche support. A lot of these changes are made so that Nunu isn't forced into the jungle through mana gating and the Consume buff mechanic. Adding more nuance to Nunu's abilities will hopefully give him and his opponents more interesting ways of interacting with him abilities. I put commentaries on the changes I made in the ability descriptions, oh and I highly recommend reading the ability details of the E ability. It has some nuance to it that I didn't know how to properly express in the proper description. Abilities Killing a unit grants Nunu 15% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. |description2= Nunu commands his yeti, Willump, to take a bite out of the target enemy minion or monster, dealing them true damage, healing himself. Additionally, Willump can consume the snowball spawned by for the heal and movement speed boost. The consumed snowball is destroyed, regardless of how much health it has. |description3= |Visionary}}: Nunu gains 10% increased size and as bonus health, also restoring health equal to the amount gained. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=125 |targeting='Consume' is a targeted ability that can only be used on minions, monsters, and pets with a self-buff component. |damagetype=true |spelleffects=single |additional= * This ability changed a lot in order to accomodate Nunu in a lane, mostly by taking the monster consume bonuses and changing how he gains access to them. It interacts with the new E ability, read below on the details from that ability for additional information. *''Consume'' cannot be used on champions, with the sole exception being that it can kill the blobs made from . *''Consume's'' heal is independent of its damage. If the damage is prevented or blocked by an absorption shield such as , Nunu will still be healed. *''Consume'' can be used on certain pets such as and . }} Nunu grants the target ally champion or himself for 10 seconds. Additionally, Nunu and the ally steal movement speed from enemies they hit with their basic attacks. |description2=If cast on an ally, Nunu also gains the effect of Blood Boil, and if he targets himself, Blood Boil is also applied to the nearest allied champion within range. |description3= |Visionary}}: Nunu's basic attacks deal as bonus magic damage during the duration of the buff. |leveling= |cooldown=15 |cost=45 |costtype=mana |range=700 |targeting='Blood Boil' is an ally-targeted buff. |additional= * Changed it so it can only be cast on champions, and changed the movement speed bonus to a movement speed steal, in order to try and compensate for the fact that Nunu's E is not as reliable as it was before. Increased the mana cost to compensate for the additional utility, and moved one of the old Consume bonuses to an empowered effect in this ability. }} Nunu rolls a ball of snow in a target direction. If it hits an enemy champion, it deals magic damage in the immediate area, and all enemies hit by 25% and their movement speed for 3 seconds. |description2= As the snowball rolls, it grows in size, expanding the size of the projectile and splash damage radius as it goes. The snowball can roll through minions, but is slowed and will travel less distance before stopping. After it is done rolling or it hits a wall, the snowball will sit in place and slow the movement speed of enemies in an area around it for ten seconds. Enemy champions can target and destroy the snowball with three basic attacks, similarly to 's . |description3= If Nunu is within the slowing area of the sitting snowball and recasts this ability, his yeti Willump will push the snowball again, sending it rolling and causing it to increase in size again. The snowball reaches full size after one additional push, and its health points are fully refilled if it stops again. |description4= |Visionary}}: The snowball increases to full size after the first cast. If cast on a sitting snowball, the snowball's travel speed is increased. |leveling= |cooldown=5 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range= | | | }} |targeting='Rolling Snowball' is a linear skillshot ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Alright so this is the big one, Rolling Snowball. I turned Ice Blast into a skillshot with some nuance and quirks to it, since the previous Ice Blast was so powerful that a lot of Nunu's kit had to be weaker because of it. So making it so it doesn't hit 100% of the time let me add some more mechanics and power to it. Still, I trimmed the AP scaling a bit, since Nunu's basic attacks have more damage put to them and the cooldown is a little lower. * A sitting snowball has a very small collision radius, similar in size to 's , no matter its size. * Rerolling a sitting snowball resets its cooldown, meaning it will sit for the full ten seconds if it hits no enemy champions. }} Nunu channels for 3 seconds, all nearby enemies' movement speed by 50% and by 25% as he does so. Upon completing the channel, he deals magic damage to all enemies in the area, reduced to - |Reaches the maximum amount at 3 seconds}} damage if the channel was interrupted, based on how long Nunu channeled. |description2=Moving ends its effects immediately. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=650 |targeting='Absolute Zero' is a channeled point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= * Only really changed that the mana cost can't be reduced by his passive. Couldn't really think of any way to change this ability, it's so iconic to Nunu and, I think, well-balanced. * The reduced damage of the ability scales linearly with channel time. For example, cancelling after seconds will deal around 50% of the full damage, cancelling after seconds will deal around , and cancelling after seconds will deal around 87%. * Absolute Zero's area of effect is only visible to enemies if they have vision of Nunu. If he is in the Fog of War or in brush while channeling, enemies will not see the spell animation but they can still be affected by it. }} Category:Custom champions